The beach Kaibacest SetoXMokuba
by Befi
Summary: Mokuba drags Seto to the beach and Seto's crush on Mokuba is magnified...Mokuba is caught doing something he knows he shouldn't and Seto makes a mistake...But will he correct it, or give into his wants?


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto Kaiba was a very clean person. He took great amounts of time cleaning the space around him, and took immense pleasure in his nightly bathing. It had become almost like a ritual to him; Put in the plug, Turn the hot tap, Undress, Climb in, Bathe, and get out. At which point he would wrap a towel around his waist, and leave the steamy bathroom to fall asleep the instant he hit the pillow. However, Kaiba rarely showered. He saw no luxury in the speedy-wash technique. Why do that when he had the time to soak in a hot, bubbly bath? (That's right. The almighty Seto Kaiba loves bubblebath)

It was a particularly hot day in June when Mokuba came stalking into the living room with a volleyball under one arm. Kaiba had been passing the time at the kitchen table, reading some technical manual and sipping a Slush puppie. "Nii-san?" Seto's eyes never left the manual, "Hn?"

"Let's go to the beach, ne?" Kaiba spared him an irritated glance, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "Moku-" His eyebrows shot up when he saw what his younger sibling was wearing. The boy was sporting a white tanktop, denim shorts which showed off his long, tan legs and a pair of flipflops. Kaiba gawped. "Hello-o? Anyone home?" sang Mokuba, waving a hand infront of Seto's face. Seto swallowed, hard. "Erm, yeah. Um, I'll - I'll go fetch a beach towel and some er, trunks" He managed to mumble all of this without really breathing, whilst walking backwards (facing Mokuba) as he exited the room, managing to trip over just about every piece of furniture within a 50 meter radius. Mokuba raised an eyebrow as the elder left, wondering what had been in that slush puppie. He shrugged, picking up said slush puppie and slurping it as he too, left the room in search of his beach towel.

XXX

The beach was PACKED. People were everywhere, filling the beach like tetris blocks. Kaiba put on his 'Not a happy bunny' face, but Mokuba didn't seem the slightest bit bothered. "Come on! Let's go find a patch" He grabbed Seto's wrist and hauled him towards the sunbathers. "We'd be lucky to find a _spot" _he huffed. After twenty minutes of searching, Mokuba was starting to feel a bit pissed. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He wasn't going to let this ruin the day. "One, two, thre-"

"Mokuba!" His eyes flew open. Seto was kneeling on his beach towel, which he was still laying out, waving at him. Mokuba picked his way through the other bathers until he reached his destination. Seto handed him his towel. "Thanks" he mumbled, laying it next to his brothers'. He sat down as Seto put up a beach umberella and applied some lotion. 'I can't wait!' he thought to himself, 'We can play volley ball, and swim and oh! It will be so fun!' Seto looked over to his younger brother only to see the younger grinning like a madman and clutching his towel in clenched fists. His gaze lingered on the hands which were basically fisting his towel, before he turned and lay on his towel.

"Eh?" Mokuba watched in disbelief as his older brother fell asleep on his towel. It couldn't be!, what would become of his plan for a fun day out? Seto wouldn't be cruel enough to sleep for the next four hours...would he?

'No fucking way', he grabbed the volleyball and Seto's wrist and proceeded to drag the disgruntled Kaiba to the net. It took a few moments, but soon Mokuba and Set were in full swing. Kaiba was wearing his trunks, and had taken off the white t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier to protect his shoulders as well as his sandals. Mokuba was still wearing his shorts and tank top, but had discarded his flipflops. They were invincible, they had won three games, in all of which they were out-numbered two to three or four. To Mokuba's surprise, Seto was very good at volleyball.

After winning five out of eight games of volleyball, the brothers retired to their towels. Kaiba sat with one knee tucked under his chin, and reached for the cooler they'd brought. "Fancy a drink?" he asked. Mokuba flopped back onto his towel with a dull thud, the back of one hand against his forehead, the other on his chest, panting. Kaiba mentally kicked himself, he shouldn't be noticing those kinds of things. First the dirty thoughts at him clutching his towel, now the panting boy in such a position; mouth open, flushed...'no! Stop that!'. Mokuba gave a nod after he'd caught his breath, and Seto handed him a can of Fanta. The smaller propped himself up on his elbows and accepted the drink. Kaiba watched over the rim of his can as he sipped his Fanta, as Mokuba drank. The boy opened the beverage and drank it loudly and quickly, some of it dribbling down his chin. 'GAH!' The world was conspiring against him today. But, he just couldn't look away. After he'd finished, Mokuba threw the empty can back into the cooler and looked at Seto. "I wanna go swimming before we go home" he said. Kaiba sighed, hadn't they done enough? "Ugh, fine" Mokuba grinned.

Seto stood, ready to leave, but Mokuba remained sat down. "What's wrong now?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his brother. "I need to change into my trunks" he replied. Kaiba looked around. "Sorry, but you're out of luck; there are no changing tents. You should have worn your trunks like I did" Mokuba blushed slightly. "Well, You'll just have to hold a towl infront of me while I change" he gave Seto a stubborn look. "Because I WANT to go swimming" Seto rolled his eyes, hiding the blush that was creeping across his cheeks at the thought of Mokuba getting naked behind nothing but a towel. "Hn", he grabbed the largest of the two beach towels and spread it open and held it before Mokuba. Mokuba rolled his eyes. "You'll have to hold it all around me, I'm not bearing my butt to the world" Kaiba swallowed, nodding. He knelt closer, and circled his arms around him. Mokuba bent down and began removing his shorts. Seto tried to look elsewhere, diverting his gaze to Mokuba's feet, visible at the bottom of towel.

"Done!"

XXX

They'd been swimming for half an hour and Seto's toes were going all pruney. "I'm getting out, It's time to go anyway" he announced, leaving the sea. He was gathering his thigs as Mokuba reached the towels. Kaiba wrapped a towel around his waist, removing his trunks underneath, and slipping on some three quater length cargo pants. Mokuba did the same, slipping back into his shorts and shoved his tank top back on.

Thney got up the steps from the beach to the road with the towels and cooler and brolly under their arms when- "SHIT!" Their bus drove past, "Run Mokuba! We can't miss this bus!" They both began to sprint after the bus. Mokuba felt his favorite flipflops slipping and knew that they's trip him up. He slowed down, "Hurry Mokuba! Run faster!" Kaiba looked back at him, a pleading look on his face. Mokuba kicked off his flipfops and sprant after him. Ten minutes later, they'd lost the umberella, and one of Seto's sandals, but the bus stopped at another stop. They reached it just as the doors were shutting. "Wait!" yelled Seto, Thumping on the glass. The driver frowned and opened the doors.

XXX

They finally got home. After putting away the cooler and towels, Mokuba trudged upstairs, Seto in persuit. They parted and went to their bedrooms. Seto sat down on his bed and looked at his clock. "7:30, Great" he sighed and pulled off his remaining sandal, disgusted at the sand in between his toes. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, realising that that was not the only place in which he had sand. He sighed again, "Nothing as pleasant as a crotch full of sand" he mumbled. He looked to his mirror, noting his hair, which was messed up beyond all belief. At which point Mokuba shuffled past his open bedroom door. "Hey, I'm getting in the shower before bed" he told the younger who nodded and continued shuffling.

He sighed in contentment as the suds were washed away. He felt so much better, even if he did have to take a shower. He heard Mokuba turn off the shower in the ensuite Seto had been kind enough to allow him to have built last year, and the thumping of feet across the floor. It went quiet, other than a loud, contented sigh. Seto blushed, remembering Mokuba's panting form on the beach towel earlier.

Seto Kaiba was a very clean person, inside and out. Except what he was doing now was far from clean...The thoughts he was having were far from clean too.

He tried not to remember Mokuba's panting form,

not to remember his younger brothers parted lips,

Or the Fanta dribbling down his chin,

Or think about him clutching his bedsheets rather than the towel...

He honestly tried not to feel guilty as he jacked off over these thoughts, leaning against the tiled wall.

After the feeling of his orgasm subsided, he rinsed the cubicle, and switched off the water. He reached for his towel and wrapped it round his waist. It was late, and he was tired. He pulled on some boxers and slipped under the covers of his double bed, falling into a comfortable sleep.

XXX

He woke up, sweaty and wrestling with his sheets. He'd had a nightmare. He'd been stranded on the horrible sandy beach at night. He rolled onto his side to see Mokuba carled up next to him. He smiled softly, pulling the covers over his brother. He glanced at the clock, 'Only 12:13?' he thought; he was going to have trouble getting back to sleep now. He decided to simply lay awake for what must have been an hour or so, when he heard a whimper from beside him. Was Mokuba having a nightmare? He looked at the quivering form next to him. By the dim moonlight leaking through the window, he could see Mokuba's face, his brows were knitted together and his breathing was loud and fast, it was like he was panting. He knew he shouldn't wake him, so he settled for trying to ignore it. However, as time passed, the little whimpers became small groans. Seto raised an eyebrow, this kids nightmares lasted forever, most kids would have woken up screaming by now. He placed his hands behind his head and listened to his brothers laboured breathing. "Nii-san..." His name was like a little moan, higher in pitch than Mokuba's usual tone of voice and very breathy. 'I'm in his nightmares?' wondered Seto, he snuck a glance at his brother, 'I wonder what's happening to me...' He suddenly found himself wanting to know exactly what was happening to himself within Mokuba's nightmare, yet hoping it wasn't too unpleasant. He tilted his head closer to Mokuba's face to see if he could gather anything about the matter from the whimpers and groans.

Suddenly, Mokuba's eyes snapped open. Seto quickly clamped his eyes shut and rolled over onto his side, so that he had his back to Mokuba, the poor kid would probably be embarassed if he knew Seto had heard him having a nightmare.

Mokuba caught his breath, then looked over to Seto. The elder was sound asleep. He shifted to a slightly more comfortable position, biting his lip when his arousal made itself known. That was probably one of the most graphic sexual dreams he'd ever had...and the strangest. I mean, he'd _had_ sexual dreams about his brother before, but, this one had seemed so real and had made him so goddam horny. When he'd clambered into his brothers bed a couple of hours ago, and fell asleep to the sound of his older brothers rythmic breathing, he hadn't really counted on _this._ Now what was he to do? He couldn't do the dirty in Seto's bed. That was wrong, risky and just plain unsanitary. He bit his lip as he tried to figure a way out of the situation. He couldn't get up and go back to his own room without waking Seto who potentially could spot the bulge straining against his pyjama pants...and he was adamant that he would not, COULD NOT masturbate in his brothers bed. He sighed, Looking at Seto again. Maybe if he just ignored it, it would go away. But it was hard to do so when the reason for his condition was asleep next to him in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Seto heard nothing for the next ten minutes and assumed Mokuba had fallen asleep again, he was rather relieved because he was drifting off himself. 'It takes me agaes to get to sleep...' he thought to himself...

3.5 seconds later Seto's light snores filled the room. Mokuba clamped his eyes shut, attempting to get back to sleep when he felt the bed shift. Next thing he knew Seto had rolled over, partially crushing him. Seto's arm was stretched out ove him, with one leg between Mokuba's and his head on Mokuba's shoulder. Now, Seto Kaiba had a very tiny waist and some would even go as far as to call him anorexic, but he weighed a TONNE! No matter how much Mokuba tried to wiggle out from under him, it didn't work. He sighed, he couldn't struggle too much or Seto would wake up in this rather 'compromising' position and probably wouldn't talk to him due to embarassment for the next week. He tried shifting a little bit more, hissing when his clothed erection rubbed against Seto's thigh. He screwed his eyes shut, this was a nightmare, it had to be. He felt Seto shift ontop of him, and couldn't supress the slight whimper when Seto pressed his thigh into his groin.

Seto stirred, he could've sworn he just heard Mokuba whimpering. Oh no! had his nightmare scared him that much? He shifted his leg, he felt like he was lying on top of something lumpy. There was some hard thing pressing into his inner thigh...He cracked open an eye, only to see Mokuba beneath him, biting his bottom lip with his eyes screwed shut. "Shit!" He jerked away from Mokuba, had he crushed him, was that why he was whimpering? "Mokuba, are you okay?" Mokuba opened his eyes and sat up. "Nii-san" He leapt out of the bed as fat as possible, sprinting for the exit. Seto blinked a couple of times before lying back down. 'Guess that nightmare must have really shaken him up, I'll check on him in the morning...'


End file.
